Witnessed Protect
by ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie
Summary: Remember, the story of the Johnsons' Kids and now the group that gets kidnapped by a 'old close friend'. is back and and Chife Vick give Lassie and Juliet and Gus and Shawn the Missing People case.
1. Escaped

**Me: In this episode the Johnson's girls, Noble, and Alex and Fred are in witnessed protected. Wonder how the family will react? And how will the older brothers will react? And how will they reacted? All the questions you asked will be answer now.**

**A Voice: Please, keep your hands and feet out of the walk way. And enjoy the show.**

**WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP WPWP**

They went to their's places to escaped. When they heard the door to the cage opens, Fred jumps on him and knocked him out and grabs the keys. After, he leaves and everyone else hears a low whistle, then they will get out. They ran into the dark forest.

"I can not believe that works!" Said Liz

"Well, it did and you only thought that Alex's have good plans." Said Noble

"Hey, that's so mean, oh yeah well; remember when you jumped in the pool and your swim trunks fell off?" Asked Alex; smirking

"Okay, hey, that's mean." Said Noble; with a twinkled in his's eye.

"Look, should we go in there?" Asked Liz

"I don't know, something is off and doesn't feel right." Said Bre'anne

"Same here." Said Lexi

"Hmmm." Mumble Fred and Alex

Noble was thinking about it, he remember the day that his parents died, all the lights were off and it's was raining; a radio was blasting just like now.

"No, Alex remember this had happen before." Hissed Noble

"Your right, when our parents died." Said Alex

They all went to a window and saw two little babies and a man and a woman and someone with a gun.

The person pulls the trigger and let go.

The person quickly left and the group went in.

The man yanked on Alex's pants.

"Save my kids, and called this number here." Said the man

"Okay, what are your and your wife's names?" Asked Alex

"I'm Jordon and my wife is Sara woods, and both of the kids are Kelsi and Karen." Said Jordon

"We will take the kids." Said Noble

Alex called Nancy Roday. After a few minutes later, she hangs up.

"Come on we better leave." Said Alex

They all left with the kids. And went where Nancy Roday told Alex to go.

**WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP WPWP**

**So, how do you like it?**

**NO FLAMES!**

**Should I countuied? Or not give me reasons!(PM me or leave a comment) AND REVIEW! Please**


	2. Meetting Nancy Roday

"**Where are we?" Asked Liz**

**Alex just kept on walking with baby Kelsi on her hip.**

"**Alex, slow down and answer Liz's question." Said Noble**

"**Wait until we are inside." Said Alex**

"**Okay." Said Noble**

**They quickly went inside the building. Alex handed Kelsi to Noble. And went to the front desk.**

"**Is Nancy Roday here?" Asked Alex**

"**Yes, are you Alex Benson and everyone else?" Asked the lady**

"**Yes, Ms. Waters, I am and yes." Said Alex**

**A younger lady about 26 came out of the office.**

"**Alex, I'm guessing." Said the younger lady**

"**Yes, Nancy Roday." Said Alex**

"**Please, follow me." Said Nancy**

**They went in to the office, and sat down. Nancy went to the file cabinet and opens one of the doors to it. Then she sat down, behind her desk and typed on her laptop. **

"**You saw Mr. and Mrs. Wood get murder, you guys and the theirs kids will be together Alex your name is Katie Joan McGee, you are a single mother and your brother-in law, Nate Larry McGee, know as Fred, and your cousin , Bill James Long , Noble. You have one kid, Lea Nina McGee, Kelsi Wood and Noble your wife died 5 year ago and you have 1 girl name Rose Mary Long , Liz Johnson and Fred you have to kids , Bess Annie McGee, Lexi Johnson and Mary Anne Lucy, Karen Wood." Said Nancy**

"**Yes." Said Everyone **

"**Good, also anything you are wearing you need to give to us." Said Nancy **

"**Why?" Asked Lexi**

"**Just in case if he saw what you wear." Said Nancy**

"**Okay." Said Lexi**

"**Once, you guys are done one by one you will meet my friend who will make your new indentify , and other stuff after that we will show you where you will live." Said Nancy**

"**Okay." Said Lexi**

**WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP WP**

_**On the next Chapter will be there new indentify list and , ECT. **_


	3. Ours new lifes

Ms. Roday handed everyone a sheet of paper.

Alex's new **indentify**

**Name: Amber Anne Stone**

**Kid(s): Tiffany Joy Stone**

**Lexi's new indentify**

**Name: Tiffany Joy Stone**

**Fred's**

**Name: Hunter Shawn West**

**Kid(s): Jade Leah West**

**Liz's**

**Name: Jade Leah West**

**Noble's**

**Name: Logan Mason West**

**Kid(s): Morgan Wendy West**

**Jorden's **

**Name: Jacob Kyle McCool**

**Bre'anne's**

**Name: Morgan Wendy West**

**Henry's**

**Name: Shane Nick Lawnson**

**Nate's **

**Name: Austin James Lawnson**

**Dylan's**

**Name: Don Jonas Hall**

**WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWWPWPW PWPWWPPWPWPWPWPWPWPW**

**Tiffany's (Lexi) POV**

**Cathrine Alexandra Johnson is gone, now, Tiffany is in her's spot. **

**My new look is, black hair and green eyes, and Alex is now my Mom. Poor, Leo, and everyone else, they must be dying of worry. It's time to say goodbye to everyone.**

**"Bye,Liz, I'll miss you, see you soon, sis." I said**

**Alex, and Noble hugged each other very tight, and I went to Dylan, Donna's older bro, he's like my bro to. We hugged, he kiss me on the head.**

**"Take good care, see you later." He said**

**We all say good bye. **

**"Ms. Stone and Tiffany, you guys, will be going to Hawaii, your ride is waiting for you and there is outfits and a dog and cat waitting for you since, you can't see your's family." Ms. Roday told us. We hugged her to.**

**Dylan or should I say Don, and Amanda, has tears in theirs eyes. We got the food and ours new cells and house keys and other paper work. The ladies , who was waiting for us, was helping us to the black SUV. We got and looked around, we passed the house, where, Dean, and everyone else is at. My old Mom, was crying and so, was Donna, and Dad , I never will forget, you well, maybe. ours cat, Tiger, and dog,Cookie, was sleeping. Alex...Mom was looking, out the window.**

**"You, should get some sleep,Tiffany, hunny." Mom told me. I close my eyes.**

**WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP**

**Logan (Noble)'s POV**

**Alex and I gave each other the last, hugs, until we see, later. **

**My look,changed,I'm now a blondie, with, hazle eyes. **

**"Mr. Woods,and Morgan, your ride is here, everything you both need is in, the car, you guys are going to Paris." Ms. Roday told us.**

**We got in the car. We past alot of houses, then, we passed, ours old house. Dean and Mitch, were, getting out shaking thiers, heads, no. Diamond was crying, for all of us. I putted my head on the window. Morgan was already sleeping. Alex, and Lexi, I hope they got there safe.**

**WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP**

**Don(Dylan)'s POV**

**I'm now a red head, and blue eyes. I'm on my own, now, living, with, my'Aunt'.**

**"Don, sweetie, we are going to put you with your Aunt Amber, you and Tiffany are cousins. A car is awiting for you, hurry!" She told me.**

**I get to stay with LEXI...I mean TIFFANY, my almost little sister. They have, the stuff, I need to get in the car already, I ran to the car and jumped in.**

**WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWP**

**Jade (Liz)'s POV**

**Fred...I mean Dad, and I are going to England. And Nate and Henry are going to Mexico, and Jorden is going to D.C.**

**Well, Elizabeth Ella Johnson is no more only , Jade Leah Woods. We are on ours way. I think about, Dylan he's lucky, oh...Lexi, needs, him, so does Alex. Lexi might sleep in his bed, I know my sis. When, we move, Lexi always, get in one of the boys or Mom and Dad's bed, or Noble's and Diamond's bed, or Alex's and Dean's. NOT THAT WAY!**

**"Dad, I love you." I told Fred**

**Fred hugged , kiss me on my head.**

**WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPPWPWPWPWPWPWP**

**Tiffany(Lexi)'s POV**

**We stopped. On, some empty dirt road, when another black car pulled up, and DYLAN stepped out. The guy open the door, and he sat by me.**

**"We're cousins. Okay, cuz." He told me, as I putted my head on his shoulder. He set his head on mine. I fell asleep. I miss a safe male touch. He and Alex was talking. Something was covering me. **

**A couple of hours later...**

**Something moved under my head. My eyes open up.**

**" How's your nap, sweetie?" Dylan asked,tears started to build up. Dylan wrapped his arms around me.**

**"Tiff, hunny, we're almost to ours, new home." Mom said**

**I wanted to sit in Dylan's lap, but, the car was still moving. I see a book for me, a 'Nancy Drew' book for me, Dylan took the book out of mt hands, and open to the 1st page, and started to read. His soft,smooth voice, was making me sleepy.**

**WPWPWPWPWPWPPWPWPWPWPWPPWPWP  
Dean POV**

**The Agent in the lead,came over, with bad news.**

**"Mr. Mango, do you know who wants your wife to be died?" She asked me**

**"I don't know...The people who killed her's parents." I told them**

**Bryce's head poped up. **

**"Nobody, figure who did it. They think it was somebody inside ours family." Bryce said**

**Dave Woods poped his head in.**

**"I saw the cop's cars." He said**

**In my corner of my eyes, I saw Jake raising his eyebrow.**

**"Where were you when, Lizzie and Lexi went missing?" He asked him**

**"Ummmm, at home."**

**Jake went up, to him and punch, him in his face.**

**"I know you were not there, stop, YOUR FREAKING LIES!" He yelled in Dave's face.**

**Agent Roday handcuffed his hands togather.**

**"Your under-arrest for the killings, for Erin and Troy Benson, Aleandra Benson, Nate Benson and the Johnson's girls and Mr. Dylan Long,and many more, Angent read him his rights."**

**I paled, Alex dead, No, she can't be!**

**"How, about Mr. Noble Lee Benson?" Diamond asked her**

**One of the agents nodded yes. Diam started to cry, I hugged her, then strarted to cry, so did Jake, I knew that he as a soft, spot for Al.**

**WPWPWPWPWPWPPWPWPWPWPWPWPW**

**Austin (Nate)'s POV**

**We just got to ours small house. It's totally, boy-ish. I wonder how everyone is holding up. We can't send anything to anyone sucks. I miss seeing everyone. **

**I grabbed my suitecase full of PJs, and then, pants then shirts. I went to my bedroom then unpacked.**

**WPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWWPPWPW**

**Don(Dylan)'s POV**

**Lexi slept thw whole way there. I wish Donna was here. Lexi moved, then she was moving around til she found a perfect place.**


End file.
